


Триумвиры

by Lindwurm



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, No Warm Feelings, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ночью магия сражалась с магией. Мы потеряли Луногрыза, Безликого и Крадущегося. Из этих троих только Крадущийся погиб из-за действий противников, остальные пали жертвами вражды между Взятыми" ("Черный Отряд").<br/>Это то, что стало известно Костоправу. Но так ли было на самом деле?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Триумвиры

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Black Company на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015
> 
> Как известно, среди Взятых было три женщины. Автору нравится версия, что Безликий (Безликая) – одна из них.

Мятежники все прибывали. До подхода восточных армий оставалось дней десять – и всем было ясно, что битва за Чары начнется раньше. Комета Властелина зловеще сияла на небе.  
В этой атмосфере напряженности и лихорадочной подготовки Госпожа бросила жребий. Крадущийся в Ночи получил правый фланг второй линии обороны и был не слишком этим доволен. Он рассчитывал на лучшую позицию. Может, он и не обладал талантами Шепот, но хорошо зарекомендовал себя в северной кампании.  
Но именно Шепот, бывшая мятежница, вытянула себе место на третьем ярусе. Никто не сомневался, что таковы были желания Госпожи.  
Сдержав ярость, Крадущийся покинул Башню и задержался на вершине пирамиды, оглядывая будущее поле боя. Он не обернулся, услышав шаги за спиной.  
– Она мне не доверяет, – прошелестел Безликий. Точнее, Безликая. Крадущийся знал ее тайну уже давно. Знал – и не оставлял попыток завоевать ее благосклонность. Вовсе не потому, что она соперничала в красоте с Госпожой, наоборот: под темно-серым капюшоном ее плаща всегда клубилась дымка, не позволявшая увидеть ни одной черты. Голос всегда звучал приглушенно, но это будоражило воображение сильнее, чем соблазны юности в голос Шепот. Нет, Крадущийся восхищался Безликой, не зная ничего о ее внешности, восхищался беспринципностью и острым умом, умением видеть наилучшую возможность и рассчитать нужный момент для действия.  
Он знал, что она жаждала власти, и был готов поддержать ее планы. Но она выжидала. Так долго, что ему начало казаться, будто она оставила свои амбиции.  
– У нее есть на то причины? – осведомился Крадущийся, шутя лишь наполовину. Не получив ответа, он повернулся к Безликой. Она – предположительно – смотрела на лагерь мятежников. Или – возможно – на него, Крадущегося в Ночи. Ему нравилась эта мысль. Ведь Безликая неспроста завела этот разговор.  
– У нее есть причины не доверять кому угодно, – сказала наконец Безликая. – Воля Властелина сильна. С появлением кометы его зов лишь усилился.  
Она обхватила себя за плечи. Крадущийся подошел бы и обнял ее, если бы ее жест не был настолько расчитан. Не в первый раз она играла с ним, позволяя видеть игру насквозь, и он очаровывался все больше. Но сейчас на него словно повеяло холодом. Если Безликая ответила на зов Властелина, то все его шансы обратились в ничто.  
– Нет, – усмехнулась она, – я достаточно отказывала ему, чтобы устоять и сейчас. В могиле старому ублюдку самое место.  
Крадущийся не мог не согласиться. Может быть, она говорила правду.  
– Однако Госпожа не так уж не права, – на этот раз голос Безликой был едва слышен. Крадущийся шагнул к ней, подавив желание коснуться руки, затянутой в перчатку.  
– Ты не на ее стороне и не на стороне Властелина. На чьей же?  
Он был почти уверен, что она улыбалась.  
– Пора занять свою собственную сторону, – еще тише шепнула она. И первая взяла его за руку. – Грядет битва. С обеих сторон будут потери. Если мы сделаем все как надо, никто не будет искать.  
"Мы". Наконец-то. Он быстро сжал ее пальцы, потом отпустил. Не время праздновать триумф.  
Крадущийся быстро просчитал варианты.  
– Потом – на юг?  
– Вдоль побережья. Дальше посмотрим.  
Он кивнул. И тут она сказала:  
– Прихвати Луногрыза. У меня на него планы.  
Крадущийся ничего не мог с собой сделать – его перекосило. Он грязно выругался. Из-под капюшона Безликой раздался смешок.  
Ну конечно, она знала. Луногрыз подкатывал к Крадущемуся почти так же давно, как сам Крадущийся – к Безликой. И вот у него-то не было никаких шансов. Он был слишком напорист, слишком неопрятен, совершенно не во вкусе Крадущегося. И тем не менее, Безликая была права: деятельная натура Луногрыза и раньше неплохо уравновешивала их с Крадущимся стремление держаться в тени. Она была стратег, Крадущийся – тактик, а из Луногрыза раз за разом получался хороший исполнитель. Если у Безликой были на него планы после побега, это значило, что она просто переместила свои амбиции из владений Госпожи в какое-то другое место.  
Вдвоем они создали бы собственную империю. Втроем это получилось бы быстрее и эффективнее.  
Безликая разыграла его как по нотам, и он не мог не придти от этого в восторг. Даже при необходимости иметь дело с Луногрызом. Тот, между прочим, был назначен на первую линию обороны. Уговорить его скрыться будет нетрудно.  
Крадущийся согласился, и Безликая тут же удалилась к своим войскам. Они и так пробыли рядом больше, чем следовало. Но все, кто их видел, решили бы, что они обсуждали предстоящее сражение: Безликая командовала на левом фланге второго яруса.  
Договориться с Луногрызом в самом деле оказалось проще простого. Крадущийся нашел его возле частокола на самом краю защитных укреплений Башни. Луногрыз был занят чем-то чрезвычайно важным, но при виде Крадущегося махнул своим офицером продолжать без него и отвел его в сторону. Крадущийся в двух словах изложил предложение Безликой, и Луногрыз просто-таки расцвел.  
– Чего я хочу, ты знаешь, – только и сказал он. Крадущийся знал. Его это вовсе не вдохновляло. Луногрыз был ниже его на полголовы, но шире в плечах, мог похвастаться густой гривой полуседых волос, презирал любые доспехи и прикрывал верхнюю половину лица маской, из-под которой то и дело сверкал острозубой ухмылкой. Нет, он решительно не нравился Крадущемуся.  
На его месте мог быть Костоглод, а Костоглод был еще хуже, напомнил себе Крадущийся. Из двух зол...  
Он согласился и тут. Луногрыз вернулся к своим делам с удвоенной энергией, а Крадущийся вернулся на свой ярус и вздрючил свою бригаду так, что им уже не терпелось хоть в бой, хоть в Курганье, лишь бы от него подальше. Безликая на своем фланге наверняка вовсю потешалась.  
Но оно того стоило.  
Они провернули все дело в одну ночь. Крадущийся убрал сперва Безликую, затем Луногрыза, затем сам очень удачно подставился под одно из заклятий мятежников. Три трупа с их чертами Безликая подготовила заранее. Иллюзии всегда удавались ей лучше, чем прочим Взятым, за исключением разве что Меняющего, но Меняющий погиб – или тоже бежал? – одним из первых. Потери с обеих сторон были неисчислимы.  
Они почти не опасались погони, но первые несколько дней гнали во весь опор, почти не останавливаясь на отдых. Маски были оставлены на трупах, и Крадущийся с некоторым удивлением поглядывал на Луногрыза. Сломанный нос, вечный прищур светлых глаз – он успел позабыть, как тот выглядит на самом деле. Сперва они спали в Курганье, а потом нацепили маски, чтобы не напоминать друг другу об этом лишний раз. Сам Крадущийся за века под землей выцвел похлеще любого мертвеца, а ведь до этого он считал себя не последним красавчиком. Хромому, правда, досталось куда хуже. Крадущийся только тем и утешался. От него самого хотя бы ничего не отвалилось.  
У Безликой маски не было. Ее лицо скрывало могущественное заклятие, наложенное... честно говоря, Крадущийся не знал, кем. Но подозревал Госпожу. Что, если Безликая была красивее, и Госпожа попросту ей завидовала? Такая версия ласкала его самолюбие. Возможно, когда-нибудь ему повезет узнать эту историю.  
В рекордные сроки они добрались до Граната, одного из Самоцветных городов к юго-востоку от Чар. Достаточно далеко и достаточно многолюдно, чтобы залечь на дно и решить, куда направиться дальше. Безликая зачаровала их всех так, чтобы они не выделялись из толпы, и они осели в небольшой, но просторной гостинице на окраине. Безликая выглядела как не слишком богатая и не слишком молодая горожанка. Крадущемуся не по душе была эта личина, но он признавал, что она идеально скрывает Взятую. Его и Луногрыза Безликая изменила не слишком сильно. Все, кто застал эпоху Владычества и мог бы их опознать, были либо на севере, либо мертвы.  
Тишина. Спокойствие. Их и правда никто не искал. Под скрывающими чарами ни Госпожа, ни Властелин не смогли бы их заметить, если бы не вглядывались нарочно. Известий о результатах битвы под Чарами стоило бы ждать только через неделю.  
Настало время платить по счетам.  
– Я проведу день в городе, – сообщила Безликая. Луногрыз ухмыльнулся. Он только недавно узнал, что она – это она, а не он, но это только больше его забавляло. Крадущийся ощущал себя загнанным в угол. Если бы не Безликая, он бы наплевал на свое обещание и устроил на Луногрыза хорошую, качественную засаду. Правда, если бы не Безликая, Луногрыза бы тут и не было. Но долго злиться на нее Крадущийся не мог.  
Поэтому он шуганул хозяина гостиницы, запер все двери и начал разоблачаться. Луногрыз развалился на кровати и глазел на него с откровенной похотью.  
– Куда ты так торопишься? – спросил он наконец. – У нас целый день впереди.  
– Я и передумать могу, – напомнил ему Крадущийся. Луногрыз фыркнул, поднялся и начал ходить вокруг него кругами, время от времени порыкивая. Общеизвестно было, что животное начало в нем почти так же сильно, как в Костоглоде, но Крадущийся впервые задумался, как именно оно проявляется. Он стоял неподвижно, позволяя себя разглядывать. Возможно, Луногрыз ждал, что он дрогнет, проявит слабость – как добыча, бегущая перед хищником. Или, может, все было наоборот, и все эти годы тому был нужен поединок равных, признание, что другой – достойный противник, с которым не зазорно и стать бок о бок.  
Быть добычей Крадущийся вовсе не хотел. Он дождался, пока Луногрыз завершит очередной круг, и атаковал. Далеко не в полную силу и не используя магию. Они не сражались насмерть, да и Безликая была бы недовольна, если бы они разнесли гостиницу и пол-города впридачу. Его удар не достиг цели, Луногрыз увернулся и его глаза вспыхнули торжеством. Да! На таких условиях Крадущийся мог сдержать свое слово.  
Будь комната побольше, это было бы даже весело. Они кружили, то и дело натыкаясь на мебель и отбрасывая ее в сторону. Обменялись еще несколькими ударами: Луногрыз тоже сдерживался. Наконец он подобрался и прыгнул, меняясь на лету. Крадущийся увернулся, но места действительно было мало, и когтистая лапа все-таки зацепила его. Они покатились, рыча друг на друга, пальцы Крадущегося соскользнули, и Луногрыз очутился сверху, вдавливая его в доски пола.  
– Ммм, – он двинул бедрами, устраиваясь удобнее. – Что-то такое я себе и представлял.  
Маскирующая иллюзия Безликой слетела с него при превращении. Луногрыз стал не выше ростом, но определенно сильнее, лицо вытянулось в подобие волчьей морды, на пальцах отросли когти. Волосы превратились в шерсть. До настоящей волчьей шкуры, правда, не дотягивало, но зрелище все равно впечатляло. Крадущийся не придумал ничего умнее, чем спросить:  
– А хрен у тебя тоже обрастает?  
Луногрыз хохотнул.  
– Не терпится проверить? Вот ты мне и скажешь.  
Он на мгновение привстал, и Крадущийся тут же рванулся скинуть его с себя. Ничего не вышло. После некоторой возни Луногрыз перевернул его на живот и притерся сзади, удивительным образом успев стянуть штаны. Вовсе у него хрен не обрастал никакой шерстью. Крадущийся наугад ткнул локтем назад, попав Луногрызу в бок.  
– Долго еще возиться будешь?  
Луногрыз зарычал – мощный, раскатистый звук. Вцепился Крадущемуся в загривок, и на мгновение тот решил, что Луногрыз перекусит ему шею. Но обошлось. По сравнению с этим боль в заднице показалась незначительной. Горячее дыхание Луногрыза обжигало затылок.  
– Ну и? – прохрипел Крадущийся. Луногрыз еще раз рыкнул, не отпуская его, и наконец-то задвигался, часто и резко. Он разжал зубы, и шершавый язык пробежал по оставленным им глубоким следам от зубов, слизывая кровь. Крадущийся вздрогнул от неожиданности. Это не было похоже на попытку сожрать его, скорее... он потерял мысль, потому что Луногрыз подался назад, вздернул его на четвереньки, впившись когтями в бедра, и немедля засадил по самые яйца.  
Крадущийся коротко взвыл, но потом уперся покрепче и начал подаваться навстречу. Чем скорее все это кончится, тем раньше он сможет отплатить той же монетой. И плевать, что Луногрыз по-прежнему ни капли его не заводил: дело было в принципе.  
Луногрыз одобрительно заворчал, сунул руку ему под живот и начал дрочить – довольно небрежно, но Крадущийся к собственному удивлению осознал, что все-таки завелся. Последний его подобный опыт случился во время процесса Взятия, а уж Властелин вообще ни капли не думал о том, кто там под ним трепыхается. Что ж, приятное разнообразие, кто бы мог подумать.  
Он кончил довольно быстро, стараясь не думать о когтях, и Луногрыз вытер руку о его же бедро, на несколько мгновений замедлившись. Потом он издал глубокий горловой звук, снова задвигался быстро и часто, вжал Крадущегося обратно в пол и рухнул на него, придавив всеми четырьмястами фунтами веса. Он тяжело дышал и, похоже, совершенно не собирался слезать. Мало того, его член в заднице у Крадущегося и не думал опадать. Даже наоборот. Очень даже наоборот.  
– Мать твою, ты серьезно?!  
– Не дергайся, – сыто посоветовал ему Луногрыз. – Хуже будет.  
Крадущийся уперся лбом в собственное предплечье и засмеялся. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему правда было смешно. А уж как, небось, веселилась Безликая...  
– Все-таки обрастает, значит, – подытожил он. – Только не шерстью. Почему я не удивлен. Собаке – собачий хрен. Прозвище, правда...  
Луногрыз качнул бедрами, и Крадущийся подавился очередной саркастической репликой. Некоторое время они лежали молча. Потом Луногрыз приподнялся. Глянув через плечо, Крадущийся увидел, что тот не торопясь меняется обратно. Дождавшись, пока его задница окажется на свободе, Крадущийся извернулся, снова заехал Луногрызу в бок и наконец-то выбрался из-под него.  
В комнате царил на удивление скромный разгром. Вытеревшись покрывалом и приведя его в окончательную негодность, Крадущийся ощупал загривок и пришел к выводу, что жить будет долго и беспроблемно. Луногрыз действительно очень хорошо себя контролировал. С другой стороны, никто из них не хотел нарушать планы Безликой, а ей пока нужны были оба.  
– Я сдержал слово, – несколько удивленно заметил Крадущийся, натягивая куртку. И добавил: – Надеюсь, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я отплачу тебе тем же.  
– Попробуй, – оскалился Луногрыз. Крадущийся показал зубы в ответ. Куда бы они не направлялись, добираться туда придется долго. Он успеет не раз отыграться. Конечно, придется быть начеку, чтобы снова не пришлось подставляться.  
А потом они создадут свою собственную империю, и от Луногрыза можно будет избавиться. Безликая вряд ли будет возражать. И с каким удовольствием Крадущийся это сделает!


End file.
